odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Tadanon
Tadanon (ただのん) is a popular odorite known for his unique dancing style. His first video was Hare Hare Yukai , uploaded on July 29, 2007 on Nico Nico Douga. His first video under the name "Tadanon" was "Bad Apple!!" with Butsudan Kamen, in July 26 2009. It is also his most popular video, with over 2 million views. In addition to covering dances, he also freestyles and creates choreography. He created the popular choreography to the song "Senbonzakura". His freestyle dancing however, incorporates mostly popping and locking. He also has a tendency to appear in videos unexpectedly and to intentionally muck in it, acting seemingly-disoriented or having forgotten steps. He has a strong liking for the color red, as can be observed in many of his videos: He wears a pair of sunglasses with red frames, mostly wears red shirt and shoes in his videos and most notably, the outstanding red streaks in his hair since 2010. As of September 20, 2012 he became part of the group CozmossE, along with Okame, Takuma, Matsu Konata and Mushroom.CozmossE's official Facebook group On December 31, 2013 it had been said that CozmossE was in the process of being reconstructed.Mushroom stating in an interview the reconstruction of CozmossE Tadanon left CozmossE with Takuma and joined PCF in 2012, but continued on with CozmossE for another year. Collaboration Units #Member of PCF #Member of CozmossE List of Dances (2007.07.29) # "Hare Hare Yukai -TV ver.-" feat. Tadanon and four dancers (2008.01.03) # "STAYAWAY" feat. Tadanon and four dancers (2008.01.03) # "Saikyou Pare Parade" feat. Tadanon and two dancers (2008.01.03) # "Yaranaika" feat. Tadanon and three dancers (2008.01.03) # "Agent Yoru o Iku" feat. Tadanon and two dancers (2008.01.03) # "Yuki, Muon, Madobe Nite" (2008.02.04) # "NiconicoDanceMegaMix" (2008.02.11) # "Hare Hare Yukai" (2008.04.14) # "Bad Apple!!" feat. Tadanon and Butsudan Kamen (2009.07.26) # "Ichi-ri Zutsu" feat. Tadanon and Butsudan Kamen (2009.07.29) #"Bad Apple!!" feat. Tadanon and Butsudan Kamen (2009.08.12) #"Touhou Seiren-sen ~ Yuurei Kyakusen no Jikuu o Koeta Tabi ~" (2009.09.25) #"Just Be Friends" feat. Tadanon and Butsudan Kamen (2009.11.01) #"Bad Apple!!" feat. Tadanon and Butsudan Kamen (2009.11.10) #"Yaranaika" feat. Tadanon and his younger brother (2009.12.03) #"Yaranaika" (2009.12.29) #"only my railgun" feat. Tadanon, aniM@S, and Pon (2010.01.14) #"only my railgun" feat. Tadanon, aniM@S, Kani, and DO@RAT (2010.02.08) #"soar" feat. Tadanon and aniM@S (2010.02.08) #"Bad Apple!!" feat. Tadanon and Kinako (2010.07.26) #"Strobo Nights" (2010.07.29) #"Ochame Kinou" feat. Tadanon, Guriko, Hinata, Ringosu, and aniM@S! (2010.08.08) #"BREEZE" feat. Tadanon, Miiri, and DO@RAT (2010.08.12) #"Soar" feat. Tadanon and Nora (2010.08.20) #"only my railgun" feat. Tadanon, HIGE, and Hirara (2010.09.27) #"Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa..." (The Snow White Princess is...) feat. Tadanon and Hayato (2010.10.24) #"Spring Shower" feat. Tadanon and Hotarubi (2010.11.16) #"SPICE! (Rap ver)" feat. Tadanon and TAKUMA (2010.12.16) #"Mosaic Roll" feat. Tadanon, Bouto and Keitan (2011.01.10) #"Black★Rock Shooter" feat. Tadanon, 13, Bouto, Keitan, Melochin and Imaoka-san (2011.02.05) #"Trauma Kyaba Jou" feat. Tadanon, Melochin, Imaoka-san, Keitan, Bouto and 13 (2011.02.06) #"Spring Shower" feat. Tadanon and Nike (2011.02.20) #"Audience ni HIP-HOP no Hito ga Majitta Youdesu" feat. Tadanon, Nu, Youshoku, and TOYBOX (2011.03.01) #"FirstKiss!" feat. Tadanon, Nike, Miiri, Tsubakinmo, and Rui (2011.04.25) #"Techno Break" feat. Tadanon, Keitan, Ki-hei, Nike, Muffin, and Trader (2011.04.30) #"soar" feat. Tadanon and @Chi-chan (2011.05.09) #"ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Tadanon and Kisarine Matsu (2011.05.13) #"ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Tadanon and Shusaku (2011.05.14) (Community only) #"Audience" feat. Tadanon, @Chi-chan, Youshoku, and Yakkun (2011.05.16) #"Techno Break" feat. Tadanon, FuCc, ma-bo, HIGE, Jigusou, Ninta, and ANDY (2011.05.19) #"Trauma Kyaba Jou" feat. Tadanon, TRUMP, Rain, Chika, Nyantaro, Kusari-on Project, kaNami, Norakura, and @Chi-chan (2011.05.26) #"Night, Dance, Fear I" (2011.05.26) #"Night, Dance, Fear III" (2011.05.27) #"soar" feat. Tadanon, and Okame (2011.05.31) #"SPICE" feat. Tadanon, and TAKUMA (2011.06.14) #"Today, Night, Dance, Fear IV" (2011.06.16) #"dddawn!!" feat. Tadanon, Kamen Liar 217, and TAKUMA (2011.06.16) #"Hare Hare Yukai" feat. Tadanon, Keitan, Shusaku, Bouto, and Kyoufu (2011.06.18) #"ZIGG-ZAGG-ZIGG" feat. Tadanon, Kyoufu, and Chibi Shou (2011.06.22) #"Es~ dirty aspiration" feat. Tadanon and Okame (2011.06.24) #"ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Tadanon, Apricot*, @Kuramo, Kyoufu, and Bouto (2011.07.06) #"Happy Synthesizer" (2011.07.17) #"ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Tadanon and Shusaku (2011.07.23) #"Techno Break" feat. Tadanon, Syokupan Man, Keitan, TAKUMA, Nyantaro, Kamen Liar 217, and Akira-sama (2011.08.10) #"Spring shower" feat. Tadanon and Bouto (2011.08.18) #"Suneotto ga Jimanbanashi o Suru Toki" feat. Tadanon, TAKUMA, and Ronron (2011.08.29) #"Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.03) #"Panda Hero" feat. Tadanon and TAKUMA (2011.09.07) #"Treacherous Sunset" feat. Tadanon and @Chi-chan (2011.09.08) #"Dance Medley Top 50" (2011.10.01) #"Sweet Magic" feat. Tadanon and Kyouhu (2011.10.19) #"Rotten Heresy and Chocolate" feat. Tadanon, YON, Yoshi, and Tsuna (2011.10.20) #"Heart Beats" (2011.10.29) #"Sweet Magic" feat. Tadanon and Kyouhu (2011.11.02) #"Senbonzakura" (Original choreography) (2011.11.06) #"Happy Synthesizer" feat. Tadanon and Keitan (2011.11.08) #"ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Tadanon and Keitan (2011.11.12) #"Net Game Addicts Sprechchor" feat. Tadanon and Chuuyan (2011.11.26) #"Hello Strobe" (Original choreography) (2011.12.24) #"Bad Apple!!" feat. Tadanon, Ririri, and Butsudan Kamen (2011.12.25) #"Bad Apple!!" feat. Tadanon, Ririri, and Butsudan Kamen (2012.01.01) (Community only) #"Goo Goo" feat. Tadanon, Nyantaro, TAKUMA, Ki-hei, Keitan, ANDY, Okame, Moririn, and Kasurine Matsu (2012.01.01) #"Techno Break" feat. Tadanon, Ki-hei, Okame, Keitan, TAKUMA, ANDY, and Nyantaro (2012.01.01) #"Rotten Heresy and Chocolate" feat. Tadanon and Keitan (2012.01.01) #"Daruma-san ga Koronda" (The Daruma Doll Fell Down) (2012.01.15) #"Heart Beats" feat. Tadanon and Bottsu (2012.01.18) #"Soar" feat. Tadanon, Okame, and Ririri (2012.01.25) #"Happy Synthesizer" feat. Tadanon, Butsudan Kamen, and Ririri (2012.01.31) #"Spring Shower" feat. Tadanon and Takafumi (2012.02.14) #"te-yut-te" feat. PCF (2012.03.30) #"Bad∞End∞Night" feat. PCF (2012.06.23) #"Tell Your World" feat. Tadanon and Anima (2012.07.09) #"Yaranaika" feat. Tadanon and 13 (2012.07.29) #"Heart Beats" feat. Tadanon and Anima (2012.08.02) #"Karaagekun Ondo 2012" feat. Tadanon and Imaoka-san (2012.08.03) #"only my railgun" (2012.08.12) #"Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa..." (The Snow White Princess is..) feat. Tadanon and Ririri (2012.08.28) #"Natsu no Omoide Kinoko" (2012.08.30) #"Maji Love 1000%" feat. Tadanon, Bouto, Keitan, Junya, Rain, and HRK (2012.09.13) #"Massara Blue Jeans" feat. Tadanon and Chika (2012.09.22) #"shake it!" feat. Tadanon, Gets, Ki-hei and ANDY (2012.10.08) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (2012.10.24) (Original choreography) #"Happy Synthesizer" feat. Tadanon, Bouto, and Keitan (2012.10.25) # "Totemo Itai Ita Gatari" feat. CozmossE (2012.10.31) (Original choreography) #"soar" (2012.11.06) # "BREEZE" (2012.11.07) #"FirstKiss!" feat. Tadanon and Ririri (2012.11.23) #"Hanamizuki" feat. Tadanon and TAKUMA (2012.11.27) #"Arifureta Sekai Seifuku" (Common World Domination) feat. Tadanon, YON, and Fton (2012.12.02) #"Hanamizuki" feat. PCF (2012.12.12) #"ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Tadanon and Tamahiyo (2012.12.13) #"Spring Shower" feat. Tadanon and Hiito (2012.12.16) #"Panda Hero" feat. Tadanon and TAKUMA (2012.12.17) #"Naite NIGHT" (2012.12.20) # "Romeo and Cinderella" feat. CozmossE (2012.12.22) #"Sweet Magic" feat. Tadanon and Kyoufu (2012.12.25) # "Last Strobe" (2013.01.30) #"WAVE" (2013.02.06) # "Babylon" feat. CozmossE (2013.02.07) #"Konjaku Medley no Part 2" (2013.02.12) #"Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Tadanon and TAKUMA (2013.02.19) # "shake it!" feat. Tadanon (2013.02.27) #"Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. PCF (2013.03.28) # "Soar" (2013.04.12) #"Senbonzakura" (2013.04.24) #"Crazy ∞ nighT" feat. PCF (2013.06.01) #"IfuuDouDou" feat. Tadanon, Tora-san, Gets, Zensoku, TSUYOSHI, HIGE, Kamiio, Tokeru, and O.D (2013.06.04) #"magician's operation" (2013.06.10) #"Suneotto ga Jimanbanashi o Suru Toki Ni" feat. Tadanon, ANDY, and Gets (2013.06.26) #"Girls" feat. Tadanon, Recena and Chika (2013.07.06) #"Hi-Fi Raver" feat. Tadanon, Zensoku, and Tora-san (2013.07.07) #"Fire◎Flower" feat. PCF (2013.07.13) #"Yukueshirezu" feat. Tadanon, and SHARE LOCK HOMES (original choreography) (2013.08.08) #"Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2013.09.08) #"Just Be Friends" feat. Tadanon and Takafumi (2013.09.10) #"Kyuuryuu Retro" (2013.09.16) #"Free! OP and ED" feat. PCF (2013.09.28) #"Black★Rock Shooter" feat. Tadanon and 13 (2013.11.21) #"Hyadain no JoJoYuJo" feat. PCF (2013.12.06) #"Mr.Music" (2013.12.17) #"Kai Re! Setsugetsuka" feat. PCF (2013.12.18) #"Hello Strobe" (2014.01.14) #"Baby Maniacs" feat. Tadanon and Shoma (2014.03.02) #"Ochame Kinou" feat. PCF (2014.03.29) #"Kami no Manimani" feat. Tadanon and Takafumi (2014.04.07) #"Envy Cat Walk" (2014.04.26) #"Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-c" feat. PCF (2014.06.05) #"Kakumei o de Yuarizumu" feat. PCF (2014.06.25) # "Bad Apple!!" feat. Tadanon and Bouto (2014.07.26) # "Hare Hare Yukai" (2014.07.29) # "Moonlight Densetsu" feat. PCF and DJ caesar (2014.07.30) # "stone cold" feat. Tadanon and DJ caesar (2014.08.03) # "Hyadain no JoJoYuJo" feat. PCF (2014.08.06) # "Tajitaji*Fantasy ~Kimi no Idol ni Naritakute~" feat. Tadanon, Tora-san, Kamio, HIGE, Zensoku, TSUYOSHi, O.D., Gets, and Tokeru (2014.08.09) # "only my railgun" feat. Tadanon and DJ caesar (2014.08.12) # "Kagerou Days" feat. PCF (2014.08.15) # "Over the Future ga Kanari Kiteru Douga" feat. PCF (2014.08.16) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. PCF (2014.08.20) # "Eaboukaru Shite Mita" feat. PCF (2014.08.20) # "Kunoichi Demo Koigashitai" feat. Tadanon and TAKUMA (2014.08.24) # "Donut Hole" (2014.08.29) # "Youkai Taisou Dai Ichi" (2014.09.01) # "Blessing" feat. Tadanon, Melochin, Miume, Aoi, Asupara, Apricot*, Ikura, ATY, SHARE LOCK HOMES feat. that, Ogakuz, Kamen Liar 217, Kimagure Prince, Kyoufu, Matsu, K'suke, Keitan, Gets, Kemiikira, 13, Zeararu., Tyui, *ChocoLate Bomb!!, Tei☆in!, Nozaki Bento, Tomitake, Tora-san, Nicomaru, Nibansenji, Nokkuso, Norakura, perfumen, Hyakkaryouran, Forgeru, Fugeki Yato, Fujiyama Koutarou, Manako, Yakko, Ririri, Ry☆, Rakuda to Kame, Reichel and Wata (2014.09.28) (Original choreography) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (2014.11.06) # "Koshitantan" feat. Tadanon and Kirinji (2014.11.13) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi o Omofu" feat. Tadanon and Takafumi (2014.11.14) # "Saikyo Pare Parade" feat. Tadanon and Amayu (2015.01.12) # "Matryoshka" feat. Tadanon and Nozomi (2015.02.08) # "I･U･YO･NE～" feat. Tadanon, kuu., Kyoufu, Kitanai na Rin and Chishamin (2015.02.18) # "39" feat. Tadanon, Aikawa Kozue, Kyoufu, Kurou Kento (ARSMAGNA), Gets, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Tora-san, Bouto, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko and Imamegu (2015.02.22) (Original choreography) # "39" feat. Tadanon and Kyoufu (2015.03.09) # "Gu- Gu-" feat. PCF (2015.03.29) # "Love Hunter" feat. Tadanon, Yamaneko, Imamegu, Marin and Micchara (2015.04.27) # "ALL OUT ATAG!!" feat. Tadanon, Keitan, Tekitou, Giachasso, SHIRAHAN, ANDY, Tora-san and Jigsaw (2015.06.08) # "Wakai Chikara" feat. Tadanon and Sega Saturn (2015.06.10) # "Panda Hero" (2015.06.22) # "Delusion Disease Darkness■Girl" feat. Tadanon, Zensoku and Luna Kamisaka (2015.06.29) # "j e l L y" feat. Tadanon, Takafumi, Yamaneko and Will (2015.07.01) # "Mosaic Roll" (2015.07.05) # "Hibikaze" feat. Tadanon and Aqua (2015.07.29) # "Kyou mo Harebare" feat. Tadanon and Bouto (2015.08.14) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" feat. Tadanon, Iripon, Marin and Matsu Kusarine (2015.08.18) # "Lamb." (2015.09.25) # "Preserved Roses" feat. Tadanon, Gets, Takafumi, Giachasso and Mushroom (2015.10.29) # "ELECT" (2015.11.05) # "Audience wo Wakasu Teido no Nouryoku" feat. Tadanon and Arasa Five (2015.11.21) # "Kyou mo Harebare" feat. Tadanon, 13, Miya and Ryuuto (2015.12.13) # "Haagen-Dazs Ika no Sappuukei" (2015.12.19) }} Sample Video Gallery cozmosse.jpg|CozmossE Ari ki tadanon.jpg|With Ari 。Ki Trivia * He is 170cm tall (or about 5'7") and weighs 52 kg * His blood type is O * His favorite... Tadanon's Cozmosse Profile ** colors are red, black, white, and yellow ** animals are cats and bats; his least favorite animal is dog ** anime is Neon Genesis Evangelion; his favorite manga is Hellsing ** music is house and jazz ** food is sushi and meat; his least favorite food is vegetables ** drink is black tea; his least favorite drink is tomato juice ** dance styles are odottemita and animation ** TV show is Man vs. Wild * He struggled to learn the moonwalk in middle school * He once messed up his knee and thought he would never be able to break dance * He claims if he never became a dancer he would have become a school teacher * He likes to go on walks, play games, gamble, and travel alone * He claims he started dancing because he "had nothing to do" * He made a greeting video together with Bouto and Apricot* for the German convention "DoKomi 2015" in which they told the audience that they want to come to Germany.Video External Links * Twitter * Blog * Chinese blog * Facebook * mixi * Instagram * Gaming Channel * Google+ * LINE ID * Vine Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers who Forbid Reprints Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Odorite Category:Tadanon